


How I Fell in Love

by bitchytimemachine



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Chestnut Smut, F/M, Face-Sitting, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stranger Sex, basically just sex, probably a lot of typos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchytimemachine/pseuds/bitchytimemachine
Summary: My take on 18 and Krillin getting together. AKA just an excuse to write porn. This has some canon elements but takes some liberties with the details, go with it and enjoy the ride.





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [On_kamis_green_earth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/gifts).

It was almost as if the moment the tiny bald man destroyed their only means of annihilating her and her brothers it also caused whatever software made her run freeze in place. She stood with her mouth agape staring at the short bundle of muscles. He looked so conflicted, yet somehow 18 could tell that relief was the most mitigating factor at play on the man's features. 

She didn’t know what it was that made her take that first step, but she was going to thank him. He was certainly cute, she thought she was fairly clear earlier when she gave him a peck on the cheek. He shook as she approached him, was that fear or nerves? 18 wasn’t able to empathize enough to understand the difference. Their eyes locked on one another and with every step she took towards the man, his features hardened more. 

His hands curled and he slowly raised them up as his feet slid back into his fighting stance. He really _was_ cute. Steadfast. Sweet. This man was prepared to fight to protect what was important to him. Very sexy. His chin lifted as she got closer and he stood, knees bent making him shorter staring straight up at her. 

18 smiled and brought the palms of her hands to his face, gently cupping his cheeks. She bent in and placed her lips to his, letting her eyes fall closed. He had his lips smushed together, and even pursed 18 could feel how soft they were. She let her eyes open to look at the man in front of her. His face was panicked, his brows lifted and eyes wide. Suddenly realizing this man may not want to be kissed by her, 18 began to pull away. 

“Sorry, Shorty. If I knew you wouldn’t want it, I wouldn’t have come at you.” 18 turned to leave. She staggered slightly, feeling almost as if she was falling off a cliff and unable to activate her flight functions. She wasn’t sure why she had such a reaction, this was nothing new. Her whole life people pushed her and her brother away, her childhood “friends”, her teachers, hell her parents. None of them wanted anything to do with her or her brother. They all drove the twins into a young life of mischief and shenanigans. Why would this person be any different? And why did this feel… different?

A hand grabbed 18s wrist, “I uhhh.. I’m sorry miss…. I just.. I didn’t say I didn’t want it.” As he spoke his words got softer until he was almost whispering, “You’re just so scary… and gosh, I think you might be the most beautiful person I have ever seen, and you just….. Surprised me.”

She watched him as he shifted from one foot to the other nervously, “I mean, why would someone like you be interested in… me?”

“What does that mean?” 18 droned. The man scoffed and placed his hand at his forehead in a gesture like a salute. The side of his hand hit 18s shoulder as he moved it between the top of his head and her body. “Don’t be silly, you’re really cute.”

He searched her face. 18 watched as his eyes shifted from side to side. She wished she could figure out what was going on in that head of his, but nothing on his face changed, minus the metronomic movement of his eyes. He moved after a pregnant pause, lifting off the ground to cradle the back of 18s head in his hands. Slowly, as if in a trance, he moved closer to 18. No, it was her in a trance as he moved in closer to her face. When his lips gently pressed to hers and his tongue entered her mouth a whimper escaped her mouth. 

If witnessing him destroy the kill switch made her software freeze, the electricity from how gentle this kiss was fried her circuits. Every sensation was dialed to 1,000, small huffs from his breath tickling her cheek, the softness of his lips on hers, the slight roughness of stubble scratching her chin, his hard chest pressing into hers and the way his fingers combed through the downy at the nape of her neck. It was sensory overload, and 18 was unable to focus. 

He pulled away, his chocolate eyes had blown out black pupils and locked with her icy ones. Before she could think of anything else, her lips locked onto his once more and her hands began to pull and rip at his orange gi. The fabric fell from his shoulders and hung to his body by his belt. The man nimbly ripped his shirt from his chest, allowing 18’s fingers trace his traps, shoulders and dip into the cleft of his pecs. She felt hands on her shoulders and strong hands gently tugging at her jacket, pulling her clothes delicately from her body. 

She looked to the sky when the man trailed kisses to her neck, suckling at her pulse. The sun was bright, and 18 let her eyes close, groaning at the hands on her now bare skin, and the mouth nipping, licking and sucking on her. 

A frustrated whine escaped her mouth when he pulled away. She opened her eyes to see him slipping the remainder of his clothes from his body. She had seen and been with men before, but never the compact, chiseled body of a man like *this*. She suddenly was very aware of her nakedness in front of this man, and used one hand to grab her shoulder, shielding her body from his heated gaze. 

“My God you are beautiful,” the man husked. His tenor had become breathy and needy. He kneeled, face level with her womanhood and looked straight into her eyes. “May I?” 18s mouth went dry, and she could only force her head to nod in approval. His mouth connected with her, and 18 almost lost her footing as his tongue slid over her femininity. 

He became comfortable, reaching around and pulling her over him as he lay back on the ground. 18 rocked her hips over his mouth as he slurped her juices and licked at her clit. A searing heat was rising throughout her abdomen - a volcano on the verge of eruption. When the man slid a thick and stubby finger into her opening, her orgasm exploded through her body. 

His breath was hot and heavy on her overly sensitive bud, each exhale shocking her system. He lifted her from him as if she were nothing more than a bag of rice, laying her gently on the ground. He knelt over her arms on either side of her waist letting his erection fall on her mound. 

The man ground against her as he kissed her breasts. His tongue flicked over her nipple before grasping it between his teeth and grinding, pulling a strained moan from 18’s throat. The man lined his tip with her entrance and began to push in slowly. His head lay gently on her sternum in between her breasts as he slid into her. 

His hips met her body and he let a held breath out - a low growl escaped with the air. After a moment, he ground his hips further into her, dragging his body against her clit. He pulled back letting his length slide almost out of her before slamming into her and grinding against her once more. Again, the man pulled back and pounded into her, ripping a scream from 18’s throat. 

“Heh heh, I guess you like that?”

He did it again, before shifting up onto his knees. He pressed her legs together and held them in the air before beginning to thrust into her. As he moved, 18 gripped at the earth, almost as if she didn’t get a grip she would slide off the ground itself. He filled her to the brim and each hit to her core sent stars flashing behind her eyes. 

His breathing began to pick up as 18 felt his hands push her legs down and flip her onto her belly. He gripped her hips and pulled her ass off the ground lining his cock up once again with her entrance. He leaned over her and pushed himself in as well as her face to the ground. One hand gripped her hips so hard that she knew she would have marks the other pressed her upper back to the ground making her prone to him. 

His pace was brutal. He hammered into her over and over. The sound of his body slapping into hers echoed off the cliff face and mixed with their heavy pants and grunts creating a sinful cacophony. He moved his hand from her back and reached around to graze his fingers over her clit. His pace began to falter and his staccato grunts turned into a strained scream as he pulled out of her and stroked himself through his orgasm, spraying his cum on the ground. 

His hands pulled her up by her waist and held her close to him, planting kisses to her back. He reached around her body to rub circles over her clit. 18 pulled his hands away, “I’m ok.”

“You sure? I would love to make you feel good again,” he said into her shoulder blades, his breath searing her skin. 

18 wasn’t sure how to say she had never felt quite like this in her life. The way this stranger pushed every button except the one meant to kill her was unnerving and exciting. Scared of the new feelings stirring in her, 18 replied simply, “Overstimulated.”

He let go of her, and they slowly dressed. She needed to get back to 16. She looked to the man and searched for something to say but nothing seemed right, so she just walked back to the hulking giant.

As she reached him, a blinding light crossed their faces. When she was able to open her eyes, the insectoid form of Cell stood over them. The man placed himself in between Cell and where 16 and 18 huddled together. 

The last thing 18 heard as she was consumed by the creature, was the man’s screams and sounds of a struggle.


	2. After Cell

18 shook her head. She was covered in goo and couldn't remember how she got to the place she was. In fact, she couldn't remember anything recent except for the extreme pressure, disgust, and pain that came with being swallowed whole by the being Cell. She had been told that he had been defeated, whatever that meant, and that she was safe. 

Sure she was safe, but she was still gross. She found a place to cleanse herself and thought back to the last things she could remember before her demise. Where was 17? 16? What was happening? 

Before she could process anything else, she had been on the receiving end of the most selfless wish anyone could ever make. Now she could live a normal life without the threat of blowing up. Some snarky comments left her mouth before she flew away from the group of people on the lookout. 

The wind blew through her hair, it felt freeing - so much better than anything else had before. And it was all because of the small bald man. His sweet face flashed in her mind again as she took a deep breath of the cool air into her lungs. His eyes would scrunch together as he smiled so big. His teeth shown white through widely parted lips. 

18 remembered how soft they were. How he handled her gently as if she was something to be cherished. She remembered how she felt desired when he was near. How his calloused hands felt running across her skin as he moved within her. 

She felt hot, needed an escape from her thoughts. The is when she saw it, the pink island house she recognized from their visit earlier. She flew closer, curious as to the mysteries laid within. Her feet touched down on the sand and she took a few tentative steps forward. The sand was searing hot and she could feel the warmth radiate through her shoes to her feet. A cool breeze blew off of the ocean and the smell of humid saltiness invaded her senses. The sounds of the crashing waves calmed her anxieties. She knelt down and tucked her knees under her body allowing the sounds, smells and sights to wash over her.

She sat in the sand watching for longer than she knew was advisable. The undulating water calming her sensibilities and providing her ample time to think through her transgressions. She wasn’t a bad person, just someone who was bored and needed attention, she was locked away for so long she didn’t even know what human interaction had looked like. 

She knew killing them was not right either, but really her rage and hurt from the lifetime of solitude and emotional abuse from her Father. Heh…. Father. That was a strange thing to think of him as. He was only a father as far as implanting these horrid abominations inside of her. Deforming her body and making a whole woman a monster. Maybe that is why she lashed out. She knew she was a monster, and the world needed to see her the same way she knew she was. 

But then, that little man came along. No. She couldn’t get herself caught up int this line of thought again. He would thank her one day for staying away. She brought nothing but sadness and pain to those around her. That is why her brother flew off to god knows where, her adoptive father razed her insides for his sadistic science experiments, and her real parents sold them both to a madman. 

She could feel herself spiraling into a place she didn’t want to go again. The pain and rage and sadness welling up behind her eyelids. So she shut them - willing the angst away. She shook her head and dumped it into her hands. She began breathing deeply, trying to will the tears away with air. Not enough was filling her lungs, and she began breathing faster, her hands shook as she tried to calm herself. 

She was startled out of her downward spiral when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She spun around to face an old doubled over man with a long white beard. 

“Whats a fine piece like you doing out here all alone?” 

“Just thinking, leave me alone, geezer.”

“Well, my little roommate saw you out here and he’s too chicken shit to come out here and get you himself.”

“Little roommate? Not interested.”

“Fine with me! I got you all to myself then!”

“Really, piss off old man.”

“Well, it's cold, and you are gonna catch your death out here. Really, come inside and I’ll make you some tea.”

Tea did sound good, and 18 was sure she could handle any situations that arose. So she stood and shook the sand from her clothes before following him inside. 

It was a cluttered space, but oddly cozy. 18 was right to keep her guard up by the look of all the pinup posters littering the walls. The old man scurried into the kitchen to put a pot on, and 18 let herself wander the house looking at the books, pictures, and tchotchkes littered about. She wandered up the stairs and opened one of the doors found there. It was nothing special, a small bedroom with a mat rolled out in the center. A white blanket was neatly folded and sat at the bottom of the mat. The rest of the room was bare and minimal. A lamp, a chabudai whose top was bare and a dresser were all that 18 could see. Boring, normal. She turned to walk out but ran smack into the cute small man she had tried so hard to wipe from her memory. 

He looked up at her with those beady eyes. She remembered the way they looked hooded with lust and felt her face ignite under his scrutiny. He rubbed the back of his neck, “Master Roshi says tea is ready.”

“Ah, thanks.”

The two made it back into the living room. She sat on the red couch and tucked one leg under the other. Silence permeated the space, only broken by a soft slurp of tea was heard from the man beside her. The old geezer let his breaths out in huffs, tiny groans accompanying each exhale.

“Well, this has been… awkward.” 18 said as she began to stand. 

“Where are you goin’ darlin’?” The old man asked, sounding earnest for once.

“I don’t know. Away. I have done a lot of bad things and I don’t know where I belong.”

“You could ummmm. You could stay here you know?” The small man said. 

“I was recently trying to kill all of you.”

“Not all of us.”

Their eyes locked and she realized he was right. She didn’t think she could bring herself to hurt him even before he destroyed her remote control. Now she was looking into him and thinking she was truly in trouble. 

“You’re right, I didn’t try to kill you. But I could hurt you.”

“I’m tougher than I look 18. Do you even have anywhere to go?”

“I can find a place. I don’t need your pity.”

“Not pity. We take people in all the time, you would be welcome here. Part of the family.”

_Family_ now that sounded good.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this! Leave me a comment and let me know what you guys thought!


End file.
